Twilight Ride
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: "I, uh, wanted to surprise you." Lynn couldn't believe it. Was Deidara...actually asking her out...on a date? /DeiLynn One-Shot/


Twilight Ride

(A Deidara & Lynn Haruno One-shot)

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto! Haruno Lynn is **MY OC** so Please No Stealing!

* * *

"Our position has been compromised. I've already scouted another hideout, one hidden deep within the forest. At nightfall, we move out."

Holographic shinobi vanished into thin air, including the Leader, leaving behind the few shinobi that stayed at base.

The lone female sighed softly after the order was issued. Running her hand through her rough red hair, disgusting herself cause it felt like stiff hay, Lynn headed down the dimly lit hallway to her room for the last time.

She wasn't going to say she was upset, or even a little pissed. She had been in Akatsuki for as long as she could remember, which, with every passing day in this dark hellhole, seemed like years.

Moving bases like this was a typical every day thing. It didn't matter if one shinobi, or a group or even a squirrel located the hideout, the leader always called the shots, giving only the location of where they were moving to. Once there, they were on their own until that coward of a leader showed his face again – well, his holographic face, that is.

"Bastard." Lynn whispered, reaching her door. With another sigh, her forehead met the wood, hard, but the pain was the least of her worries. She knew what – or, in this case, _who_ – was waiting on the other side of the door. How many times had they moved now? And just this month? "Damnit."

"Lynn? You all right, un?"

Just by hearing her name spoken by a familiar voice, the kunoichi sighed out of relief, her heart racing gently. Lifting her head, she turned around and found herself smiling.

Deidara, his ocean blue eyes shining in what little light there was, chuckled when his lover turned. Moving to her side, he lightly poked her forehead. "You've got a red spot."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Like that's our problem right now."

The blonde explosion master just nodded with a small sigh.

As he watched Lynn glance off to the side, no doubt in deep thought, Deidara knew he had to tell her sometime. Of course it should have been obvious as to who found the base again but sometimes he knew his lover was in slight denial. Who could blame her?

He came back to reality when he felt the weight of Lynn's head upon his shoulder. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her.

He knew this life was starting to get to her. Back at the beginning, it didn't bother her as much. Became slightly annoyed yes, but not like this. Now, she had children to think about, one of them being his own as well. They both knew the Akatsuki was no place to raise a family but what other choice did they have?

"We should tell them, un." He said softly.

All Lynn did was nod as she pulled herself from her lover's arms, against her will, and headed inside the bedroom.

At first glance, talking was out of the question, for right now anyways.

Both girls were fast asleep on the bed, covered up tightly with the small blankets they had to put up with. Both Lynn and Deidara smiled at the sight. Saya, the oldest, her black hair in a loose ponytail, held Kia, her younger half sister, closely, no doubt trying to keep them both warm.

Feeling a weight on her heart, Lynn carefully sat down on the bed beside the girls, being as quiet as she could. Seeing them like this reminded the redhead of how she and her own sister used to be, when times were easier.

Kia had left her hair down, making it easier for her mother to comb through it with her fingers. That blonde hair was the same shade as her father's. Lynn glanced over at Saya, seeing, for the first time in a while, a peaceful expression on her sleeping face.

"Should we wake them up, un?" Deidara asked, trying not to disturb the girls.

Lynn shook her head. "No. Let them sleep a while longer. It's only evening. They need their strength."

As Deidara agreed, he sat beside his lover, watching the girls sleep.

This was the only time innocent girls knew the meaning of peace. He, too, was uncomfortable with involving kids of their age in this modern-day war. While Saya was the mature and older one, becoming just as smart as her mother day by day, she was still a child, a child protecting her younger sister from everything. It was like she was a replica of her mother.

"I miss the sunset."

Deidara snapped his eyes over to Lynn to find her hazel orbs fixated on Kia's bright blonde hair. He quirked his brow, wondering what brought about this sudden subject.

Knowing she was being stared at, Lynn looked over at the man she loved. "Her hair reminds me of the sun." She said softly. "It's been so long since I've been able to just sit down and watch the day fade into the night."

The lover of explosive art felt a slight pang in his chest as he listened to the redhead. It was talk like that that always made him wonder why Lynn succumbed to joining Akatsuki when she was a mere day away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

A sigh came from Lynn's lips. "Oh well. I learned how to let go of a few things when I decided to throw my life away out of fear for a damned snake." She scoffed through her teeth, trying to ignore the fact she had black tainted ink poisoning her skin.

Deidara wished he knew what to say. Then again, as the light-blub suddenly went off, he knew his actions could speak louder. With a smile, he grabbed Lynn's hand, her expression switching to confusion.

"Come with me."

The redhead couldn't get a word in edgewise as they practically flew from the bedroom, hand in hand, and made their way outside.

The fresh air was like a slap to the fact. Taking in her surroundings, Lynn didn't even notice Deidara fidgeting with his clay. A little upset she couldn't see the sunset from where she was standing, she turned her attention back to the blonde just in time to see his clay bird, ready and waiting.

She tilted her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "Dei, what are you doing?"

He chuckled as he patted the bird's head. "What does it look like, un?" His cheeks turned pink. "I wanted to," He cleared his throat. "Surprise you with something." Yes, it was a spur of the moment decision but…he hated to see a frown on Lynn's beautiful face.

Lynn's eyes went wide as her own cheeks matched her hair. Her heart started to pound softly. Was he…actually asking her out on a date? Sure it wasn't much but any girl would take this as an interesting way to be asked out, especially since they were members of Akatsuki.

She smiled, walking up to Deidara and kissed his lips. "When did you get so sweet?"

He laughed a bit nervously, his face now turning darker. He took his lover's hand once more and helped her onto the bird, which bent down slightly.

When Deidara jumped on behind Lynn, the bird took off, gliding over the mountain. Once the sky was in sight, a loud gasp came from the redheaded kunoichi.

The sunset was just as beautiful as she remembered. As the sun itself was a bright yellow, the clouds and sky around it was a mixture of colors. It started out a dark orange, with pink soon merging within it.

"It's beautiful." Lynn whispered.

From behind, Deidara wrapped his arms around his woman, her head resting on his shoulder. He simply nodded as he buried his nose into her hair, kissing the top of her head. They stayed silent, relaxing in each other's arms, eyes glued on the setting sun.

A content sigh came from Lynn as the ball of fire descended behind the forest. When there was nothing but sky and clouds, pinks and oranges bled together, coloring the horizon.

Deidara could feel Lynn's body go lax in his arms, which was good. He knew spending this time together would not only help her, but him as well. She had been under more stress then usual lately and he wanted to cure that the best he could.

A tinge of purple joined the mixture in the sky and soon, in what seemed like minutes, a black sheet covered the heavens, pierced by thousands of stars shining like diamonds.

However, as much as Deidara wished his good mood would stay, he knew nothing ever lasted for long. He sighed, running his hand through his loose hair.

Just one more thing to hate Akatsuki for.

He glanced behind him at the hideout. No doubt everyone was getting ready to move out. He heard a small groan and felt something around his waist. When he looked, all he could do was smile.

Lynn was fast asleep, her arm pulling herself closer to his body, trying to cuddle even when floating in mid-air.

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Love you." He whispered, turning the bird around and headed back to base.

Right as he touch downed on the ground, all eyes went straight to him. Everyone was already outside and staring at the couple. The blonde scoffed lightly, not giving a shit about what anyone would say or think.

"Daddy!" Deidara turned at the sound of his daughter's voice.

With her emerald eyes shining, Kia stood right beside her older sister, holding her pale white hand tightly.

Saya's golden eyes were obviously holding some annoyance but no one could blame her. Moving hideouts were always a bitch, no matter who you were.

She smiled down at Kia before lifting her up onto the bird.

The little blonde girl immediately went straight to her father's lap, cuddling to both her parents.

Making sure her sister was safe and secure, Saya hopped up and sat by the bird's head, keeping a lookout.

"Now that everyone is here," Came the Leader's voice, whose holographic form appeared out of nowhere. "Let's move out. We cannot waste anymore time here."

With a few grunts and groans, the group started moving.

As the clay bird stuck to the ground, Deidara looked back one last time.

Just this time, he wouldn't tell Lynn the _real_ reason they were moving to another location.

The less her younger sister and those other Konoha brats knew about her, the better.

* * *

First completed one-shot in a while! Whew! This is just one of the many pairings I work with so I hoped you like it as much as I do! Reviews are appreciated! ^_^


End file.
